Dear Prince
by SkyBlueSky
Summary: A rainy weather brings a change of luck to Sakuno's usual misfortune. A letter and bouncing tennis balls share her fun..read and find out...   sorry XD suck at summaries..


POT fanfic – **Dear Prince**

* * *

Rainy weather isn't Sakuno's cup of tea. The darkened skies made the color of her skin pale and now Ryoma was at it again, his pointless teasing. She was supposed to try out the new café in the next block together with Tomoka and another classmate, until Ryuuzaki-sensei came in her view. She reflected on her grandmother's words earlier.

"_Regular try-outs are officially open in the Women's Tennis Club, so why don't you go Sa-chan?"_

"_Haii…"_

"_I asked Ryoma to train you…"_

_What the-!_

"Ryuzaki, stop being in a trance and run 5 laps around the court" Ryoma ordered.

She fiddled with her skirt's zipper. "But Ryoma-kun…can I run for just 3 laps?"

"No.." Ryoma replied. At his word, Sakuno started running around the court aimlessly and listened to the roof's endless banging and the rain's sputtering.

"Good thing there's a court indoors.." she whispered to herself.

Ryoma looked at the girl with middle length hair tied into a bun.

"Wobbly hips…" he uttered. He then sipped his grape-flavored Ponta and listened to the cicadas' noise.

"Yes! Only a few steps to make 5…" Sakuno muttered. She dashed for the last second only to find Ryoma asleep on the bench.

"Ryoma-kun I'm done with the laps so… "

"….ka ka ka-Karupin…snore"

"Nevermind…" she giggled.

Sakuno sat beside Ryoma. She looked at his cute face and laughed then went to get her bag somewhere. A hole in the roof that attracts rainwater has invaded Ryoma's sleep. It leaked and lightly soaked his signature cap. He then tried getting back to sleep but then Sakuno held his hand the moment she came back. He feigned being asleep as she spoke silent words that mean the world to him.

"I should've given this to you in your return to Seigaku on the first day of our 3rd year in middle school. But I'm gonna tell this to you personally. So listen carefully okay…"

"Dear Ryoma-kun,

The day I met you, I fell in love at first sight. You were so cool back then in the train and I was encouraged to try Tennis too. You were so great that I can't help but sometimes be a little bit sad that you are far away now and very hard to reach. But I guess everyone's changing, and life must go on…you chose to pursue your tennis career and went to America while I was left trying to forget you and try to change myself for the better. Have you noticed that I have cut my hair, now tied it into a bun instead of those childish pigtails? Have I progressed in your favorite sport?"

_Ryuzaki…I did not know, until now…_

"…This time, I will show it to you. I will prove that I may be a girl that deserves Ryoma-kun's heart. Once I get that one regular spot I will surely confess and date you and go have a ferriswheel ride with you in a park. We'll get married and have children and…. And live together for the rest of our lives! "

Ryoma blushed. He couldn't believe what this girl is saying. Suddenly tears began to warm his face. Sakuno's face was just inches from him!

He stood his upper body in surprise in what the girl might do to him and faked a 'just woken' aura and started stretching and yawning trying to ignore the confused stare Sakuno was giving him.

"Ahem! Oww! Kyaa! My leg hurts Ryoma-kun…"

_Ahh? .that?_

Sakuno started wiping her tears. "But do not worry Ryoma-kun, I'll start training because it healed already. Yea, go go go!" she grinned.

"Stay here, I'll get back soon." Ryoma said.

After a few minutes Ryoma came back with two cans of Ponta and offered the Cherry flavored drink to Sakuno. "Good luck on your pursuit on becoming a regular!" he smiled, a really big smile that warmed her heart up.

"Look Ryoma-kun, a rainbow!" Sakuno yelled.

Indeed, the rain has stopped and a new ray of hope awaits the two. Ryoma stretched his hand to her and suggested, "Why don't we start practicing?"

Plok! Plok! The sound of bouncing tennis balls hit by a racket was unending. Sakuno missed only a few of Ryoma's returns.

"Not bad…" he smirked.

"Hah!"

Plok, plok

"30-love!"

"Only 2 more shots till I get the spot. I can do this!" she told herself. _And if I manage to get this spot I will..._

_you know you can..."RYUUZAKI!" screamed Ryoma. _

And with a smash as great as the cry of the gods, Sakuno triumphed as the 6th SEIGAKU Women's regular with a score of 5 games to 3.

"Hurray! Sakuno-chan!" cheered Tomoka Osakada as she ran for the court's entrance.

"Happiness!" grinned Sakuno's friends in amazement.

"Congrats! Sakuno…" Ryuuzaki-sensei said. She praised her granddaughter then looked at Ryoma who was drinking Ponta at the moment.

He blushed.

"Arigato minna-san!" Sakuno smiled.

"Ryuuzaki, come with me…"

He grabbed her hand, while pulling his cap down, trying to be oblivious to the stares of the people around the girl and him.

"Ryoma-kun…where are we going?"

They stopped in the part of the school that is full of cherry trees and pink flowers. A faint smell of melon surrounded the place.

"Ryuuzaki…go out with me."

He pressed his lips into her forehead.

She cried tears of happiness.

"Haii..."

* * *

Reviews everyone :) and thanks for your time.


End file.
